


Seemingly random drunken kiss

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental, Clumsiness, Dancing, Feast, M/M, after a mission, drunk, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Team Natsu comes back from a mission and a feast is the start of a huge chaos...





	

Team Natsu had just gotten back to Magnolia from a mission to defeat some Vulcans that were attacking a village. And, since it turned out to be a success, what could be a better way to celebrate than start drinking with everyone at the guild? These guys would literally start drinking for no reason, and that was actually the interesting part of their bond. All the guildmates had developed such an interesting friendship that provided them with the freedom to act however they felt like in front of each other. But, that was also the reason why accidents could happen, that would possibly lead them to complete chaos.

The music was loud as hell, chairs and tables were flying from one side of the guildhall to another, everything was a complete mess and the star of the show was no other than Natsu. For some reason he had drunk way more than he could handle, and ended up dancing with every person in the room, as he said that he “wanted to spread joy to the whole world” with his moves. And, since the others were also drunk, they didn’t hesitate to join him. Well, only one person refused to participate into this feast, and that was Gray.  


That attitude actually provoked the fire dragon slayer instead of discouraging him into dragging Gray into the dancefloor with him, making the ice mage furious. It was wild for anyone who was there to watch, because Natsu had lost his mind and tried to lure him into his tango trap by holding a rose with his mouth and, when he figured out that it wasn’t going to work, he simply placed his hands around his waist. Gray’s efforts to fight off against this drunk idiot were pointless and only led to more destruction, because Natsu’s spontaneity and clumsiness led to their lips ending up together. 

“What the hell are you doing, idiot?” Those were words that the ice mage never wanted to say. They came out of his mouth as a response for this entirely unexpected event that had just taken place right in front of the guild, but his heart consulted him to do otherwise. He certainly didn’t want their first kiss to be like this, it was different in his fantasies. And, at that point, he only wanted to make it better.   


The completely sober ice mage lost all reason and approached his really drunk friend. 

“How drunk are you?”  


“Not enough to forget this night’s events.”  


“Good.” And, with that simple word, he created his fantasy world. He placed his hands on Natsu’s cheeks and made their lips collide once more. Only this time it wasn’t an accident.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
